RWBY: Shenanigans!
by avs94
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new idea! Team RWBY always gets into trouble at every turn, even without trying. So, here are some of their misadventures! Anything form Humor, to Romance, to Tragedy and everything in between! Plus, you, the viewers, get to vote on what story comes next! Most recent: What happens when Team RWBY's sleeping arrangement finally falls apart?


**Hello, and welcome to the new story I have conjured! This is all about Team RWBY and the shenanigans that they get into! Anything is possible, ranging from Romance, to Humor, Tragedy, and everything in between! You, the viewers, get to pick what comes next each week! Essentially, the intro is a question, and the story following will answer that question. So, without further ado, let us begin!**

_**What happens when Team RWBY's sleeping arrangement finally falls apart?**_

Weiss and Ruby were walking along together in the halls of Beacon, their classes finished for the day an hour ago, but Weiss insisted upon the two of them staying in the classroom an extra hour to get a jump start on their new class project. They had only just finished that hour of head start.

"Oh my gosh, that was such a lo-o-o-ong day!" Ruby shouted loudly, stretching her arms contently above her head and catching the attention of some passing students.

"Hey, quiet down! I'm right here, no need to blow my ears out," Weiss scolds Ruby, making the small girl wince.

"Sorry Weiss..." she whispers in reply, tediously touching her index fingertips together. The pair come up on the entrance to their dorm room. Weiss tries to lighten up a little.

"Just remember, its not like I'm deaf, so you don't have to yell," she attempts to soothe Ruby. An idea flashes across Weiss' mind, one that's a surefire way to make her girlfriend happy. "And, maybe a small snack is in order."

The pair come across the door to their room. Ruby's expression immediately lightens up, pumping her fist into the air and happily exclaiming, "Yeah!"

Weiss winces a little in response, grimacing from the volume. She folds her arms together and gives Ruby a cross look, which in turn makes Ruby visibly shrink in cowardice. "Volume... Right," Ruby mutters quietly, giving Weiss an apologetic look. Weiss smiles a little bit, shaking her head and opening up the door.

The pair look around inside to find that the room is empty. Ruby eagerly prances into the room, humming some off-pitch tune. Weiss shakes her head, the same soft smile persisting. Ruby could act like such a child.

Walking over to the closet and opening it, Weiss comes face to face with a safe, firmly locked and unable to be opened, unless the correct code is put in. Looking over her shoulder, Weiss observes Ruby sauntering over to their side of Team RWBY's sleeping arrangement and hops up onto the top bunk, landing firmly on her bed with a happy grin on her face.

"Remember Ruby, no peeking," Weiss reminds her partner teasingly. The rest of the team already remembers what happened the last time Ruby got herself on a sugar rush. It did NOT end well. Ruby giggles and puts her hands to her face, covering them completely.

"Don't worry Weiss, as tempting as it is," Ruby replied. Weiss faced the safe again, placing her slender fingers upon the dial and turning it accordingly.

Let's see, turn twice right, 35. Turn once left 67. And finally put it on... Weiss was abruptly shattered out of her thoughts by several loud noises, including, but not limited to, an ungodly loud, shrill shriek, the snapping of multiple ropes, and the crashing of wood on wood. Weiss quickly whirled around, trying to see what had happened to her girlfriend. However, the sight she was met with was a very unnerving one. Well, to be fair, the hole in the ground is where the sight is.

Weiss gingerly walked over to the small hole that was created, leaning over and peering into it cautiously. In between the large amount of wooden planks and mattresses, there was a very noticeable pair of black and red legs sticking up and out of the pile. Weiss gasped in disbelief, jumping into the hole and crouching down beside the unmoving pair of legs.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts alarmingly. "Ruby!" She tries again, hoping to get some form of response, but to no avail. Suddenly, the legs twitch, and Weiss heaves a sigh of relief.

She quickly looks over the situation, appearing as though Ruby has been effectively buried underneath all the rubble. But, Weiss decided that she still had to try. So, she grabbed hold of one of Ruby's legs and pulled as hard as she could. But, Ruby didn't budge an inch from underneath all the debris, so she gave up.

Weiss started to think of easy solutions to this problem. Unfortunately for her, there were only two. One, call Yang and get her to help. Two, call Ozpin, get him to help, and hope that he won't chew them out. Weiss quickly decided that it would be better to not tempt fate. However, the intended solution did make Weiss a tad bit unhappy, especially since she needed to call upon the blonde brute for help. Weiss took a deep breath and shouted, "Ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-ang!"

Elsewhere, occurring at the same time...

Blake and Yang were contently snuggling close together on an overly large beanbag chair in the library, of all places. Yang was busy reading Blake her favorite book, Ninjas of Love, Blake resting her head happily upon Yang's shoulder.

"And he was brought into the embrace of his lover, their hands intertwining and their lips locking with each other's," Yang spoke with emotion and dedication, matching the movements the characters were creating with her own girlfriend. The slowly got to the kiss, but Yang backed out, saying, "I don't understand why it is you didn't want us to find this Blakey. It's nothing more than a love story with ninjas." Blake's eyes fluttered open in disappointment.

"Read the next page," she said plainly, resting her head once again in Yang's neck. Yang quirked an eyebrow at the command, but did as she was told.

"The two continued their embrace, Shaun unz-" Yang's went wide as she continued reading onward, her face becoming a deeper shade of red as she went. Blake smirked happily, reveling her small victory. "Okay, so it's more than a love story with ninjas." Yang concluded. Blake looked up at Yang, seeing how flustered she was at what she read. And, oh how did it amuse her so.

"What's wrong Yang? Cat got your tongue?" Blake asked playfully, but internally scolded herself for actually using a cat pun. Yang snorted a little, disbelieving in the fact that Blake actually used a cat pun. Yang took her finger and poked Blake on the nose.

"And that's why you're MY kitty cat. I've rubbed off on you too much," Yang teased Blake. In response, Blake slowly pulled the book out of Yang's grasp.

"You know, maybe I should show just HOW much you've rubbed off on me," Blake replied suggestively, leaning in towards Yang slightly. Yang smiled a little before placing her lips firmly and passionately upon Blake's. Blake accepted the embrace openly, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck and indulging herself in Yang's mouth.

However, she backed out, much to both girls' dismay. Yang almost looked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" Yang asked sheepishly. Blake shook her head.

"As always you were great," Blake replied, rubbing Yang's shoulder affectionately. "Unfortunately, I just heard Weiss calling for your name, and it sounds like you are really needed." Yang sighed upon hearing this information.

"Well if it isn't Ruby, its her. The two are girlfriends after all." Yang sighed once more. "They always gotta ruin our moments." The pair got up from the chair. Yang leaned forward a little bit and put her hands beside her waist. "All aboard, the Sun Dragon Express!" Blake just rolled her eyes, but hopped on Yang's back regardless. "And awa-a-a-a-ay we go!"

Currently...

"Ungh! Come on Ruby...!" Weiss grunted as she attempted to pull Ruby out of the rubble once more. And once more, she received no results. "Ugh, this would be so much easier if-" Weiss was immediately cut off by her answer blasting through the door. Weiss looked up and out of the hole to see Yang carrying Blake piggy-back style.

"Y-ello~?" Yang called into the room, noticing that was a distinct lack of two beds on the back left side of the room. Yang walked into the room, Blake still clinging on, and once she peered into the hole, her jaw dropped. The sight of the crashed beds, floor debris, and Ruby's legs sticking out of it all didn't make it a pretty sight. Blake hopped off Yang and looked in as well, locking eyes with Weiss, who gave a smirk saying "I told you so."

Blake turned to Yang and said, "I believe this is the part where you make a bad pun." But, Yang didn't make a bad pun. Instead, her jaw lifted back up and Yang looked at Weiss dangerously, a dusting of red infecting her lilac irises.

"What the heck did you do Princess?" Yang demanded, her voice dripping with malice. Weiss' expression storms into one of shock and appalling. Her mouth opens slightly and she stomps her foot on the ground, her arms coming up and down in tandem with her leg.

"How DARE you make such an assumption!" Weiss screeches angrily. "You of all people should know by now that I never do anything to intentionally hurt Ruby!" The red in Yang's eyes immediately disappears and is instead replaced with shame.

"You... You're right Weiss," Yang admits, hanging her head in guilt. Blake puts a hand on Yang's shoulder. Weiss just nods firmly and turns around again to observe the pile sitting in the corner.

"So, I called you here to help me with THIS problem, not to slouch like an ogre," Weiss calls back, snapping Yang back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, right!" Yang shouts, jumping into the hole, Blake in close tow. Yang gets up close to the pile, looking around it and sizing up the situation. Yang gives one of Ruby's legs a quick tug, but the muffled screech buried underneath quickly stops her from continuing. "Well, this is a fantastic mess you got yourself into Rubes," Yang muttered quietly, but got elbowed by Blake to stop. "What?" Blake just shakes her head a little and rolls her eyes.

"We're going to have to move all this rubble out of the way," Blake informs the other two. "Then, we'll be able to get Ruby out." They both nod, walking up to the pile and beginning to take away all the loose pieces of wooden plank and rope. Weiss was grunting a little bit from some of the heavier pieces of wood. Yang smirked.

"What's wrong Princess? Not used to physical labor?" Yang antagonizes Weiss, the latter returning with a disapproving scowl.

"Oh, please," was all the reply that Weiss gave.

After several minutes of digging, shuffling, and moving around of splintered planks, pieces of mattress, and broken rope, Team RWBY, minus the leader, decided to give pulling Ruby out one more shot.

"All right, I think we should be able to pull her out now guys," Yang declared confidently. Weiss just rolls her eyes and grabs hold of one of Ruby's legs, Blake with the other, and Yang with the torso, since that would give the highest chance of Ruby not dislocating a limb, because of Yang. "All right, ready?" Yang asked the other, who nodded in assent. "Okay, on three! Three!" the group tugged and pullled, the muffled scream from underneath remaining steadfast. After a couple seconds, the three girls let go, but not before Ruby had moved a couple inches. Weiss was slouching over slightly, her hands resting upon on her knees and her breathing coming in in short gasps.

"One more time'll do it," Blake puts in confidently. Everyone agrees, grabbing hold of Ruby's extremities once more. "Pull!" Blake cries. After much struggling, Ruby finally had been pulled out from under all the debris, her face cut up a little bit and her clothes slightly torn up in places. Ruby quickly pops up, her face looking quite angry.

"That hurt a lot!" she declared childishly. Weiss just scoffed.

"Well, excuse us for helping you get yourself out of your mess that you created," Weiss scolds, jabbing a finger in Ruby's face and enunciating "you" more harshly than the rest of the words. Ruby's expression quickly flashes into that of a hurt, crestfallen child. Yang bolts over to Ruby's side, wrapping her arms around her sister's body protectively and looking at Weiss incredulously.

"How cold you be so cold?" Yang demands. However, Blake quickly moves to Weiss's side to interject.

"Yang, Weiss isn't being cold, she's being realistic," Blake explains. Yang's conveyed the emotion of being betrayed. Ruby slowly shakes off Yang's grasp, her face sullen.

"They're both right Yang. The whole thing was my idea to begin with, let alone the fact that I caused it," Ruby conforms with the monochrome pair. "I should be grateful that I have teammates that will help their leader out of their problem, and not teammates like Team CRDL." Weiss smiles at the last little quip, but Yang and Blake completely miss it, not being at the event at the time of its occurrence.

This is the other side of Ruby that hardly ever comes out to see the light of day. The mature, realistic side, that seems as though it should belong to someone MUCH older, someone more battle trained, and experienced.

Ruby's face slowly turned into a beam as she was speaking, her mood lifting more by the second. Weiss clapped her hands together, attempting to get everyone's attention. "Now then, we have to get this place cleaned and repaired," she announced firmly.

But, of course, Blake had some two cents to put in. "We also should inform Headmaster Ozpin of the fact that we need new beds." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Realistically, do we though?" Ruby inquired. "I mean, we could just sleep with our partners." Weiss' own face was dusted by a tinge of pink, but Blake and Yang seemed indifferent.

"Well, we should tell him of the damage at least," Blake puts in, yet again, making everyone exchange a worried, nervous glance.

"One, two, three, not it!" Yang quickly declares, pressing her index finger tot the tip of her nose.

"Not it!" Blake immediately pipes up, mirroring Yang's action.

"Not it!" Weiss spoke up in the nick of time, pressing her finger to her nose as well.

"Not- Dangit!" Ruby exclaimed, upset that she actually lost to Weiss for once. Everyone chuckled a little.

"To be fair Ruby, Ozpin does have a soft spot for you. He'll give you a more lenient consequence for sure!" Yang piped up, trying to lift the mood a little. Ruby looked around at her teammates, desperate for some kind of solace, only to find none. She roughly folds her arms over her chest and scrunches up her facial features in annoyance.

"Yeah, teammates who have their leader's back, all right..." Ruby muttered under her breath before climbing out of the small crater. Ruby got to the door and opened it, before she called behind herself, "Yang, heavy lifting, Blake, general movement of materials, Weiss, organization of it all! Go!" Ruby exits and closes the door firmly behind herself, leaving three very weary teammates behind to do their jobs.

Yang laughs nervously." So~... you don't think Ruby'll expect us to get it done before she comes back, do you?" Blake snorts a little in response.

"You're forgetting, this is Weiss's girlfriend we're talking about. She's probably tried to hammer into Ruby's head that you should expect the utmost from your teammates." The pair turn and face Weiss, giving her unnerving stares.

"I have done no such thing!" Weiss cries defiantly, crossing her arms and turning away with her head high in the air. But, she looked back at the two and slowly began to crack. "Okay, maybe," she said, her voice slightly cracking and going up a pitch or two. "But it's for her own good!"

Yang got in between the two, rolling up her sleeves. "Well you two, enough's enough. If Ruby wants it done now, we had best get started." Both girls nodded in agreement,and they began to go to work on clearing out all the debris.

Roughly half an hour later, Ruby stood nervously in front of the door to their dorm room, having an internal debate with herself on whether to knock now, or try to stall for a couple more seconds. All I can hope is that they got it done in time...

"Well, Ruby? Waiting for an invitation into your own room?" Ozpin asked casually, standing behind Ruby and taking a sip from his mug. Ruby turns around and gives a smile, betraying her own feelings of uncertainty.

"No sir, I'm not," Ruby replies quietly before rapping firmly upon the door four times.

From inside came the muffled response of, "Just one minute!" Ruby instantly recognized the voice of her girlfriend, sounding so composed and calm. But, Ruby also began to notice other noises coming from inside. Very... out of place noises that should never be heard coming from a girl's dorm room. The sounds of a hammer banging, the sound of wood screeching on wood, and things being thrown around. Ruby was getting seriously worried at this point, but the door opened slightly, to her own relief.

Blake opened the door, casting her gaze upon Ruby, but surprise sped across her face when she laid eyes upon Ozpin. "Ah, Ruby, Headmaster, please come in," Blake said, opening the door further and gesturing for the two to enter with a sweeping motion of her hand.

Ruby enters first, looking around and finding that the hole was gone, the bed placed atop where it once was, Weiss sitting on the bed, looking mildly flushed, actually. Yang was sat across on the other bed, Blake soon joining her after she closed the door behind the two.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Xiao Long, are you two all right? You appear flushed," Ozpin asks concernedly. Both Weiss and Yang nod their heads in agreement.

"We're fine sir, but you're concern is appreciated." Weiss replies, finding Ruby at her side very quickly. Ozpin does tilt his head a little at the statement, not buying what the girl in white was selling, but he didn't prompt it any further.

"Anyway, Miss Rose, you informed me of some problems in dorm room, but it appears that there's only one, that being that there's only two beds in here.

Ruby's face lit up a tad. "Oh yes, we have actually damaged the other two beds to the point that they are unusable," she replied casually, but Weiss mentally smacked herself at what Ruby said. That's only going to prompt his curiosity, you dolt!

Ozpin divulges the information and gazes around the room, looking for any sort of oddity in sight. "I see..." he mutters quietly, taking another sip from his mug. His gaze brightens further when he notices something hiding up in the corner of the room.

"Just out of curiosity, do the broken beds correlate in any possible way with those four broken ropes embedded in the ceiling?" Ozpin asks with a mildly sarcastic tone. All four girl's eyes went wide as they jolted their gaze to the spot on the roof. Yang takes her and slams it on Blake's bookshelf.

"So close!" she shouts into the shelf, slamming her fist on it frustratingly. Blake quickly moves to comfort her distraught partner. Ozpin chuckles a little at the remark.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replies nonchalantly."However, it does appear as though you have effectively cleaned up the mess, and in good time too." All the girls look up at Ozpin, who had that knowing smile on his face. "Have a nice weekend Team RWBY," he tells them before exiting the room, leaving four very confused girls behind.

Immediately after the door closed, Yang shouts, "What the hell was that?!" Blake moves to calm her down this time, giving her a mild shoulder massage.

"That was Ozpin on a good day, I guess," Ruby replies, still awed at what had happened.

"So... now what?" Weiss asks, unsure of what to do next.

_**Later that night...**_

Well, to say that the incident was a bad thing would be a total lie. After all, sharing a bed with your own girlfriend, who wouldn't? Weiss still remained awake, Ruby tucked away fast asleep beside her, mumbling something about cookies and milk. Weiss couldn't help but smile. She could be way too cute sometimes. But, something quickly caught Weiss's attention. Something that shouldn't actually be a thing at this moment.

"Ohh..." a small voice went from the other side of the room.

"Shh!" went another. "Not so loud!"

"I can't help it... Not when you're like that Yang..."

"Well, its payback for the library!"

Oh, dear god, am I glad that I' m turned the other way. Another small moan. I'm not going to sleep tonight. Maybe the incident could potentially be classified as bad.

**It's 1 AM, I'm tired, I'm wiped, thoroughly exhausted and all that jazz. Hopefully you enjoyed, leave a review if you did, maybe some things you like and don't, any pointers much appreciated. Next, I have three ideas for you guys to choose from. there'll be a poll on my account, there'll only be one vote per person and it'll be between these three ideas: What happens when Ruby goes on a sugar rush? What happens when a regular Team RWBY Training session goes wrong? What happens when a member of Team RWBY becomes sick? Don't forget to submit you're own ideas!**

**By the way, I'll be in Mexico for the next week. Hiatus for a while, gives time for this to go around I guess.. Peace out.**


End file.
